Pestiviruses are causative agents of economically important diseases of animals in many countries worldwide. Presently known virus isolates have been grouped into three different species which together form one genus within the family Flaviviridae.
I Bovine viral diarrhea virus (BVDV) causes bovine viral diarrhea (BVD) and mucosal disease (MD) in cattle (Baker, 1987; Moennig and Plagemann, 1992; Thiel et al., 1996).
II Classical swine fever virus (CSFV), formerly named hog cholera virus, is responsible for classical swine fever (CSF) or hog cholera (HC) (Moennig and Plagemann, 1992; Thiel et al., 1996).
III Border disease virus (BDV) is typically found in sheep and causes border disease (BD). Symptoms similar to MD in cattle have also been described to occur after intrauterine infection of lambs with BDV (Moennig and Plagemann, 1992; Thiel et al., 1996).
An alternative classification of pestiviruses is provided by Becher et al. (1995) or others.
Pestiviruses are small enveloped viruses with a single stranded RNA genome of positive polarity lacking both 5′ cap and 3′ poly(A) sequences. The viral genome codes for a polyprotein of about 4000 amino acids giving rise to final cleavage products by co- and posttranslational processing involving cellular and viral proteases. The viral proteins are arranged in the polyprotein in the order NH2-Npro-C-ERNS-E1-E2-p7-NS2-NS3-NS4A-NS4B-NS5A-NS5B-COOH (Rice, 1996). Protein C and the glycoproteins ERNS, E1 and E2 represent structural components of the pestivirus virion (Thiel et al., 1991). E2 and to a lesser extent ERNS were found to be targets for antibody neutralization (Donis et al., 1988; Paton et al., 1992; van Rijn et al., 1993; Weiland et al., 1990, 1992). ERNS lacks a membrane anchor and is secreted in considerable amounts from the infected cells; this protein has been reported to exhibit RNase activity (Hulst et al., 1994; Schneider et al., 1993; Windisch et al., 1996). The function of this enzymatic activity for the viral life cycle is presently unknown. In the case of a CSFV vaccine strain experimental destruction of the RNase by site directed mutagenesis has been reported to result in a cytopathogenic virus that has growth characteristics in cell culture equivalent to wild type virus (Hulst et al., 1998). The enzymatic activity depends on the presence of two stretches of amino acids conserved between the pestivirus ERNS and different known RNases of plant and fungal origin. Both of these conserved sequences contain a histidine residue (Schneider et al., 1993). Exchange of each of these residues against lysine in the ERNS protein of a CSFV vaccine strain resulted in the destruction of RNase activity (Hulst et al., 1998). Introduction of these mutations into the genome of the CSFV vaccine strain did not influence viral viability or growth properties but led to a virus exhibiting a slightly cytopathogenic phenotype (Hulst et al., 1998).
Vaccines comprising attenuated or killed viruses or viral proteins expressed in heterologous expression systems have been generated for CSFV and BVDV and are presently used. The structural basis of the attenuation of these viruses used as life vaccines is not known. This leads to the risk of unpredictable revertants by backmutation or recombination subsequent to vaccination. On the other hand, the efficacy of inactivated vaccines or heterologously expressed viral proteins (subunit vaccines) in the induction of immunity is rather low.
In general, live vaccines with defined mutations as a basis for attenuation would allow to avoid the disadvantages of the present generation of vaccines. Potential targets for attenuating mutations in pestiviruses are not available at present. A further advantage of said attenuating mutations lies in their molecular uniqueness which allows to use them as distinctive labels for an attenuated pestiviruses and to distinguish them from pestiviruses from the field.
Because of the importance of an effective and safe as well as detectable prophylaxis and treatment of pestiviral infections, there is a strong need for live and specifically attenuated vaccines with a high potential for induction of immunity as well as a defined basis of attenuation which can also be distinguished from pathogenic pestiviruses.
Therefore, the technical problem underlying the present invention is to provide specifically attenuated and detectably labeled pestiviruses for use as live attenuated vaccines with a high efficiency for the induction of immunity which, as a result of this method, can also be distinguished from pathogenic pestiviruses from the field.